Needle roller bearings with different configurations are known. Because a needle roller bearing is a classical movable bearing, the inner ring of such a bearing typically does not comprise a rim, and the outer bearing ring takes over the function of an axial guidance of the needle rollers. However, an inverted design of such hearings is also known. For mounting such a needle roller bearing, the rolling elements received in a cage are usually pushed axially onto the raceway of the inner bearing ring, or onto the raceway of an inner bushing. In case of use in automatic transmissions, the pilot bearings are needle roller bearings with inner bushings. The mounting of such bearings is often very difficult for the user because the design space available for the installation of a pilot bearing is very limited both in radial and in axial direction.
DE 196 46 310 A1 describes a radial rolling bearing comprising cylindrical rolling elements. In this bearing, the outer ring has, on both axial ends, radially inwardly directed stop rims for a pocket-type cage to prevent an axial movement of the cage.